Story Bot: Shuffle Class
by BabyCharmander
Summary: Shuffle challenge. Ten fics focusing on WALL-E, EVE, Auto, the Reject Bots, and others.


Hiya folks. Um… I guess I figured I would try this shuffle-challenge-type-thing. I've been meaning to do this for a while but I'm still a little nervous. Hopefully this'll turn out mur'kay. XD;;

_1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever.  
2. Put on your music program on shuffle/random and start playing songs.  
3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either.  
4. Do 10 songs and post. Make sure to include the song name/artist._

(Might have to skip some songs, since I never really cleared out the video game sound effects from my playlist... eheh.)

Hope this goes well… gulp.

Disclaimer: I do not own _WALL-E _or any of its characters or anything. Disney/Pixar does. I don't own the idea for this shuffle challenge, either.

On with the fic! …Or… challenge?

---~~~---

**Sir Meta Knight – Jun Ishikawa**

Auto darted at him, determined to get the plant back. He would not let WALL-E take it and endanger the ship. All he wanted to do was keep the ship safe… why couldn't the stupid little bot see that? Everything would be fine if these bots would keep in line… But no, it looked like he'd have to take measures into his own claw… Or perhaps his own shockprod.

One zap, and the bot was down.

---

**Respect! Remix Version – remixed by DJ Shimamura (Upsurge), sung by Luffy (Mayumi Tanaka), Zoro (Kazuya Nakai), Sanji (Hiroaki Hirata)**

EVE glared down at the little bot, gun pointed straight at his shaking little cube of a body. The heck was he doing, stalking her!? Did he really think she didn't notice him following her around all day? She was a much higher rank than him. She wasn't entirely sure what kind of bot he was, but judging by his rusty casing, probably not a very important one.

He should learn some respect. Rusty little bots like him weren't supposed to annoy higher-ranked ones, and they _especially _weren't supposed to distract them from their job. The only way he'd be of use to her would be if he had what she was looking for.

A quick scan showed that he didn't.

Hmph! He'd learn his place someday. Flipping her ion cannon shut, she turned and left.

---

**Extinction – E.V.O.: Search for Eden**

_No._

_No… no! _

_WALL-E, why can't you hear me?! _she asked herself. _Why aren't you listening to me?!_

"EEEEVE!" she said, pointing at herself. He knew who she was, didn't he!? He knew her… he did!

She tried everything she could, shoving familiar objects into his shovel-hands, turning on his favorite movie… but no, nothing. He just stared at her with those cold, unseeing eyes and rolled away, crushing his favorite treasures and carelessly running over his pet.

The probe bot, who had never once cried in her life, found herself emitting a choked whimper. He couldn't be gone. He couldn't!

_WALL-E, come back… Please! _She flew over to him and forced him to turn around, shaking his head and yelling his name right into his face.

Nothing.

_Come back… please…_

She pressed the "play" button on his chest.

Static.

She leaned her head on his, humming his favorite song, and sparked him.

There was no response. He was gone, and her heart broke.

---

**If We Hold on Together – Diana Ross**

He wasn't going to give up on her. He'd held onto that space ship for weeks on end, he'd followed her throughout the _Axiom,_ and even survived a life pod exploding.

Now he danced with her, looping around the great ship's engines, twirling around in space… just sharing this one moment with her, and no-one else.

When his fire extinguisher gave out, he was scared for a moment… until he felt her arms around him.

"Evah…" he said happily, nuzzling her side. He wanted to be with her like this forever.

---

**Drops of Dreamweaver, Theme of Water Drop – KirbyMixer**

The rain drizzled down on his head, gently for once. The weather on Earth could get pretty violent at times, ranging from sandstorms to thunderstorms, both of which had a tendency to knock down trash towers.

This storm didn't do that, though. The drops gently fell from the sky, pattering down on his casing. Oddly enough, he found himself enjoying it. He rolled around in the mud, watching little puddles form in holes in the ground.

Staring at one of them for a while, he thought he saw something… another bot!? How did it get there? Was it underground?

At first he thought it might have been trapped underground and that the rainwater had washed some dirt way to reveal it. It probably wasn't functioning… With a sigh, he turned away, only to see the other bot move out of the corner of his optic.

So it _was _functioning! With a determined buzz, he stabbed a shovel-hand into the ground, digging through the mud. He worked for a long while, and as he did, he could see more and more of the bot underneath the steadily-rising water.

_Don't worry! I'll get you out! _he thought to his brother unit.

He dug until he could see the whole bot staring back at him. Smiling as best as he could, he reached down to help the bot out… but couldn't reach him. In fact, when he reached out for the bot and stuck his claw into the water… the other bot's claw disappeared.

…It was only a reflection.

With a sigh, he rolled away.

---

**Our Last Summer – Amanda Seyfried**

The summers on Earth were always rather hot. He was built to withstand most extreme temperatures, so it didn't bother him too much. In fact, he hadn't really thought much of the change of seasons.

The past summer he spent with EVE, however, he could remember clearly. He remembered trying to help her plant flowers, trees, and everything. Of course, that really didn't work out too well… but it was still enjoyable. Obviously. He was with EVE! Why wouldn't it be?

It was the first summer he'd spent with her, actually, and it wouldn't be the last. Maybe the next summer would be even better.

---

**Laughter and Merriment – Yoko Shimomura**

Playing with the Reject Bots on his days off was always a blast. Unlike the other bots that had escaped the repair ward, these ones actually refused to get fixed, claiming they were just fine.

WALL-E agreed. No-one really minded that BRL-A couldn't keep his shades straight, that VAQ-M sneezed all the time, or that L-T's light would flicker occasionally. Just like how EVE's trigger-happiness was part of what made her EVE, their "glitches" were part of what made the Reject Bots themselves.

---

**The Legend of Ninetails – Pokemon Mystery Dungeon**

Odd tales got passed around throughout the years, most of them not true, but one of them they all had to wonder about: the tale of some old robot that somehow saved the world.

Some say he was made special from the others, like his makers knew he would be the one to bring humans back. Other say it was pure dumb luck. Either way, he'd somehow flown onto a ship, following another robot.

What he'd done after that no-one could really remember. All they knew was that he brought the ship back to Earth. Had he taken on the ship's captain by himself? The autopilot? Who knows.

Some say he's still on Earth somewhere, while others say he's rusted away by now.

Even though they were unsure on the details, they knew one thing: if it had not been for him, they'd still be drifting around in space.

---

**Barrel Volcano – Super Mario RPG**

They charged on, through hallways full of confused bots and with what seemed like a thousand GEL-As on their tail. EVE was leading them all, though they didn't exactly know _where. _But WALL-E, the one that had saved them, was playing their favorite song, so they weren't going to NOT follow him. Plus, he was hurt, and they weren't going to let whoever had hurt him get away with what they'd done!

_Zap! Buzzz! Ah-CHOO! WHAM!_

They fought their way through the stewards, determined to help their friends as best as they could, just like WALL-E'd helped them.

---

**Underground – David Bowie**

He honestly didn't blame her for avoiding him. He was just a rusty WALL-E unit… why should she care about him?

He _wished _she would care about him, though! She was the first working bot he'd seen in centuries, and he was horribly lonely.

When he gained her full attention, he thought he was in heaven… but before he knew it, she'd deactivated. He'd done everything in his power to try to wake her up, but to no avail.

…And the next day, that massive ship had come to take her away! NO! He wouldn't allow it! He needed to get off of this planet and follow her! Running as fast as his treads would allow him, he made his way towards the ship and grabbed onto it.

He wasn't going to stay on this planet forever. He wasn't going to stay lonely for forever. He was going to follow that bot onto the ship and wherever it took them. He wanted to go wherever she was going.

---~~~---

Admittedly I had to cheat a little. Some songs that came up were songs that were as little as nine seconds long… I could barely even get a thought out, so I had to skip them. Also changed ONE word on one of the other songs after posting this elsewhere due to a huuuge misconception. Eheh. XD;

Argh, some of my favorite songs are on there! I dunno if I did them justice… ah well, I think I got some good ones. Maybe I'll try this fic challenge again some other time, mur?


End file.
